1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device comprising as a core component a game machine which has such skill-intervention that users or players"" levels of skill or senses for the game may be strongly reflected on the results of the game, or a game machine which provides room or elements players can attack, and a medium memorizing a game program and readable by a computer which game program allows the computer to perform a simulation game of the game machine having the skill-intervention and room or elements attacked by players.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, game machines such as Pachislot and Pachinko have been combined with control by a microcomputer so as to have various and deep playability. Books such as know-how magazines for attacks in the game introduce specifications and factors of popular game machines which players can attack and which have been simulated by a household computer software to enable players to enjoy the games simulation at home. In playing the game with Pachinko or Pachislot which are controlled by a microcomputer housed therein, players may win or lose the game fortunately or unfortunately on the one hand while there are definitely elements or factors of the game machines within their control properties and habitual behaviours to be attacked by players on the other hand, so that players"" levels of skill and senses for the game are apparently reflected on the games results, resulting in a large difference in wins between skillful game-players and beginners.
In Pachislot, to receive payoff (or pay-out) of tokens or the value-mediums (used for the game and called xe2x80x9ccoinsxe2x80x9d, medals, etc.), there are required such facts that random numbers taken at the instant of actuation of the start lever is xe2x80x9cinternally determinedxe2x80x9d to fall under an extent of a winning style, and that the stop button is to be pushed in a predetermined timing to allow specific designs or pictures (corresponding to the internally determined winning style) to be aligned, in a drawing section (or assist) containing four designs or pictures, with the winning lines. Hence, players essentially need to improve an operating technique of the stop buttons while understanding specific arrangement of the pictures on the wheels, and precisely grasp the content of the internal determination in order to obtain more tokens in the game.
In more detail, Bonuses such as Big Bonus or Regular Bonus may be internally determined, as foregoing, in a game upon actuation of the operating lever to make such first game as a (Bonus-)flagged game. Even when the required combination of pictures corresponding to the Bonus is not achieved in this flagged game, the Bonus-flagging can be carried over to a next game and those following the same and chances are given over and over again until the Bonus winning combination is achieved. However, pictures required for achieving Bonus provided on each wheel are few substantially, and it is not everyone such people who can readily precisely grasp the achievement of Bonus-flagging from a special pattern formed by stopped pictures on the wheels and suggesting a coming win or from an informing feature for Bonus-flagging by means of lamps behind the wheels, etc. Thus, beginners need to spend many games in vain after an initial game (wherein the Bonus flag is achieved) and until they finally achieve a combination of pictures corresponding to the Bonus.
In the general or ordinary games most regularly frequently performed prior to the internally determined Bonus, available winning styles are xe2x80x9cBit of Winsxe2x80x9d or Replay whose internal determination cannot be carried over to next or following games as not like the Bonus-flagging. Thus, any winning styles other than those fully ensured of drawing would fail to be won. In this case, there are an attacking technique called DDT method aiming at a specific picture in view of a special pattern formed by the pictures on the wheels to avoid failure in winning, and an effective technique on the basis of DDT added with the probability of Bit of Wins winning and time efficiency required for the aiming technique. Beginners are poor in knowledge of such attacking techniques or in ability of xe2x80x9cprecisely aimingxe2x80x9d to read precisely specific pictures on the rotating wheels and push the stop buttons in a proper timing, more or less resulting in failure in winning the Bit of Wins.
In the games related to Big Bonus, it is useful to play the provided Bonus games (other than early performing allowed maximal two or three games of Regular Bonus, initiated by a combination of three xe2x80x9cReplayxe2x80x9d pictures) while adopting an attacking technique called xe2x80x9cAvoid Replayxe2x80x9d wherein during usual or ordinary games (in a limit of times, e.g., 30 times) in the Big Bonus games, a combination of three xe2x80x9cReplayxe2x80x9d pictures is intentionally avoided to refrain from entering Regular Bonus in order to properly win Bit of Wins having higher probability of winning compared with usual cases. It is quite hard for beginners poor in the precisely aiming ability to play games in the above manner, thereby they can obtain merely reduced number of tokens in comparison with advanced or skillful players.
Moreover, in case of a game machine mounting a challenge time function (CT) wherein control to stop wheels on the basis of drawing random numbers is stopped after ending the Big Bonus games, there is an attacking technique called CT Max method wherein during CT function the aiming is used to freely win Bit of Wins, so that the number of tokens can be kept near a prescribed number of net increment while keeping a longer term for having chances of internal determination of Bonuses. Beginners poor in the precisely aiming ability cannot make use of the drawing-assist of four pictures (or designs) during the CT function, and rather loses tokens, and players having a medium skill not so good at the precise aiming operation compared with the advanced players causes the number of kept tokens to exceed the prescribed net increment before ending a prescribed number of games during CT operation, thereby early losing chances of entering again the Bonus games under a favourable condition affluent in tokens.
To play the games advantageously by use of the foregoing attacking techniques, it is required to improve the precisely aiming ability with understanding the arrangement of pictures or designs on the wheels, grasp precisely the internal determination results in specific situations of each game, and learn optimal operating procedures at the specific times on the above conditions. It is hard for ordinary people to obtain knowledges and operating skill of the game machine to the extent as above. Beginners are not fully satisfied with the game machine. Variation of people playing the game becomes limited, and some generation actually keep the game at a distance despite of various gaming properties.
Applying support functions for complementing players skill to the game machine is reviewed here. The support functions may be informing an operation timing (to cause an aimed picture or design to stop on the winning lines) by use of an indication means such as lamps, liquid crystal display, etc., a sound generating means such as a speaker, amplifier, etc., and a vibration generating means such as a vibrator, etc.; indicating arrangement of designs on the wheels to clarify specific pictures"" positions on the wheels; indicating simulated wheels synchronized with the main wheels on a liquid crystal display screen, etc., and also indicating a marking on an aimed picture of such simulated wheels or emphasizing such picture to cause players to easily recognize the aimed picture(s) (or design(s)); teaching a most advantageous attacking technique correspondingly to occasional situation of games; indicating achieved flag(s) to suggest what winning style is to be aimed in the game; and indicating graphs showing failure in winning the wins to enable players to estimate the games.
In case that the above-mentioned support functions are merely added to the game machine, the support functions work uniformly to all of players not differentiated into beginners and advanced skillful players. It may happen that some support functions which are not required for some players would work to the same irrespective of their intent, or some support functions required for some players do not work when required.
In detail, careful support functions for beginners make simple and easier the game uniformly to all players, so that they are not required by advanced players (who very much practiced the techniques), do not give them interest and cannot truly make equalization. On the other hand, if support functions for the advanced players are applied uniformly, beginners do not at all understand it and the game is made complex vainly, so that the support functions do not serve as a support.
The xe2x80x9cPachislotxe2x80x9d parlors (or halls) have hopes to serve respective customers (the players) in separate manners corresponding to specific reasons. In detail, they may think, for example, that regular customers or female players may be (or should be) given benefits; any players who long not improved in operation technique after much playing the game, or such beginners as having not yet understood the operation steps are to be provided with basic supports; and advanced players given fascinated supports facilitating further improvement of their skills. There were hitherto no game machines which have a function of changing specific support contents correspondingly to differences among players in skill, situation, circumstances, etc.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game device, and a medium storing a game program and readable by a computer, the game device comprising as a core component a game machine having an excellent navigation function properly applying supports corresponding to players"" technical levels or individual players, without perverted equality between beginners and advanced players and only the nominal support functions caused by uniformly actuating support functions, thanks to the fact that support functions are actuated on the basis of players technical levels or records in individual games histories of specific players, not like by merely uniformly applying support functions to the game machine to actuate the support functions irrespective of differences between beginners and advanced players.
The invention disclosed in claim 1 does, in order to apply a suitable support corresponding to specific technical levels of players, provide a game device having a support means favouring players wherein the support means supports players"" technical intervention without changing fundamental specification of the game device, and there are provided a technical level qualifying means qualifying players"" technical levels, and a support allowing means which allows actuation of the support means on the basis of the qualified technical levels. The definition xe2x80x9cwithout changing fundamental specification of the game devicexe2x80x9d does neither mean nor include adjustment of the wheel rotation numbers and adjustment of the number of wheel-slide designs.
The invention in claim 2 does, in order to apply supports stepwise and minutely correspondingly to specific high or low technical levels, provide the support means with a plural steps of support elements separated correspondingly to difference in technical levels, and also with a supports-choosing means for choosing, on the basis of qualified high or low technical level, a support element to be allowed of actuation.
The invention disclosed in claim 3 does, in order to properly carry out supporting beginners for enabling winning Bonus, comprise plural lines of a changeable indication means which changeably indicates a plurality of designs or pictures including those corresponding to Bonus, and a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or picture of each line on a winning line correspondingly to an operation timing, and the invention qualifies a technical level into a lower rank whenever the number of games that the Bonus designs are not aligned on the winning lines to win no Bonus becomes larger after a first game in which Bonus is internally determined and Bonus-flag is achieved, and the invention chooses a support element enabling the Bonus designs to be readily aligned on the winning lines whenever the technical level is qualified in a lower rank. The Bonus referred to here includes both of Big Bonus and Regular Bonus.
The invention disclosed in claim 4 does, in order to properly support beginners for enabling benefit obtained in Big Bonus to be kept at a degree over a predetermined value, comprise plural lines of changeable indication means, which changeably indicates a plurality of designs or pictures including those for Bonus for providing a winning style of Big Bonus that is a combination of effective ordinary game(s) in limited times and Regular Bonus(es) in limited times and ends depending on any limitations; and a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or picture of each line on a winning line corresponding to operation timing; wherein a technical level is qualified into a lower rank whenever benefit given in the middle of Big Bonus is smaller, and there is chosen a support element facilitating increase of benefit to be obtained whenever the technical level is qualified in a lower rank.
The invention disclosed in claim 5 does, in order to properly support unfortunate players in ordinary games most frequently performed prior to internal winning determination of Bonus, comprise plural lines of changeable indication means which changeably indicates a plural designs or pictures including those for Bonus and for Bit of Wins; a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or a picture of each line on a winning line corresponding to operation timing, wherein a technical level is qualified into a lower rank whenever the number of games is larger in the time from the end of previous Bonus to that Bonus is achieved again, and there is chosen a support element enabling the winning designs to be readily aligned on the winning lines whenever the technical level is qualified in the lower rank.
The invention disclosed in claim 6 does, in order to properly support beginners in ordinary games most frequently performed prior to internal winning determination of Bonus, comprise plural lines of changeable indication means which changeably indicates a plural designs or pictures including those for Bonus and for Bit of Wins; a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or a picture of each line on a winning line corresponding to operation timing, wherein a technical level is qualified into a lower rank whenever failure in winning is much, and there is chosen a support element enabling the winning designs to be readily aligned on the winning lines whenever the technical level is qualified in the lower rank.
The invention disclosed in claim 7 does, in order to precisely grasp players technical levels in a long term to apply a suitable support based on the same, provide that the technical level qualifying means qualifies technical levels correspondingly to specific values of points recognized from records in an individual games history recording means for specific players. The individual games history recording means includes membership cards in the form of IC cards, magnetic cards, etc.
The invention disclosed in claim 8 does, in order to apply properly a support to players, correspondingly to their technical levels, in a simulated game with a medium (such as a compact disc or ROM cartridge) readable by a computer, provide a medium storing a game program and readable by a computer, the medium comprising a support procedure description describing a dealing procedure for support functions favouring players, the support functions supporting players"" technical intervention without changing fundamental specification of the game device, the game program causing the computer to fulfill a game support method having a technical level qualifying step qualifying technical levels of players and an allowing step allowing actuation of the support functions on the basis of the qualified technical levels.
The invention disclosed in claim 9 does, in order to apply a suitable support corresponding to specific players, provide that in a game device comprising a support means favouring players, wherein the support means supports players"" technical intervention without changing fundamental specification of the game device, and there is provided a support allowing means for allowing actuation of the support means on the basis of records in an individual games history recording means for specific players. The individual games history recording means include membership cards in the form of IC cards, magnetic cards, etc.
The invention disclosed in claim 10 does, in order to hold fairness and objectiveness in applying support to players by means of a system using points, provide that the support allowing means allows actuation of the support means on the basis of comparison between reference values and specific values of points recognized from the records in the individual games history recording means.
The invention disclosed in claim 11 does, in order to apply various supports, provide that the support means includes plural kinds of support elements showing separate support functions in different features, and points values and reference values are classified for respective support elements.
The invention disclosed in claim 12 does, in order to apply minute supports, provide that the support means includes plural steps of subdivided support elements providing relative importance in contents of support, and reference values for specific points values are set for respective subdivided support elements.
The invention disclosed in claim 13 does, in order to apply suitable supports corresponding to the game""s aspects, provide that the reference values for specific points values are set in different values correspondingly to difference in aspects of the game.
The invention disclosed in claim 14 does, in order to flexibly cope with the Pachislot parlors"" business method serving players well in various manners, provide that the reference values for specific points values are changeable in setting from the outside.
The invention disclosed in claim 15 does, in order to provide beginners with a suitable navigation, provide that the support means is provided for beginners to be useful for mitigating difficulty in the game.
The invention disclosed in claim 16 does, in order to facilitate further improvement of skill of advanced players, provide that the support means is provided for advanced players to be useful for estimation of the game.
The invention disclosed in claim 17 does, in order to apply fairly supports to both of beginners and advanced players, provide the support means includes those for beginners useful for mitigating difficulty in the game and those for advanced players useful for estimation of the game.
The invention disclosed in claim 18 does, in order to leave out advanced players from supports for beginners as much as it could be since advanced players when showing an excellent games results do not need to be applied positively with supports for beginners, provide that there are provided plural lines of changeable indication means which makes changeable indication on condition of insertion or use of value-mediums; a stop means for stopping a predetermined design on each line of the changeable indication means on a winning line correspondingly to operation timing; and a pay-out or payoff means for paying out a predetermined number of value-mediums upon achievement of winning; and an updating means which updates the records in the individual games history recording means in a manner of causing specific points values corresponding to the support means for beginners to be away from reference values when a gain-ratio that is a ratio between value-mediums used and those paid out is over a predetermined value.
The invention disclosed in claim 19 does, in order to fascinate advanced players showing excellent games results to facilitate them to further improve their skill, provide that there are provided plural lines of changeable indication means which makes changeable indication on condition of insertion or use of value-mediums; a stop means for stopping a predetermined design on each line of the changeable indication means on a winning line correspondingly to operation timing; and a pay-out or payoff means for paying out a predetermined number of value-mediums upon achievement of winning; and an updating means which updates the records in the individual games history recording means in a manner of causing specific points values corresponding to the support means for advanced players to be near reference values when a gain-ratio that is a ratio between value-mediums used and those paid out is over a predetermined value.
The invention disclosed in claim 20 does, in order to leave out advanced players from supports for beginners as much as it could be since advanced players when showing an excellent games results in Big Bonus do not need to be applied positively with supports for beginners, provide that there are provided plural lines of changeable indication means, which changeably indicates a plurality of designs or pictures including those for Bonus for providing a winning style of Big Bonus that is a combination of effective ordinary game(s) in limited times and Regular Bonus(es) in limited times and ends depending on any limitations; and a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or picture of each line of the changeable indication means on a winning line correspondingly to operation timing; and an updating means which updates the records in the individual games history recording means in a manner of causing specific points values corresponding to the support means for beginners to be away from reference values when an average obtained benefit in Big Bonus is over a predetermined value.
The invention disclosed in claim 21 does, in order to fascinate advanced players showing excellent games results to facilitate them to further improve their skill, provide that there are provided plural lines of changeable indication means, which changeably indicates a plurality of designs or pictures including those for Bonus for providing a winning style of Big Bonus that is a combination of effective ordinary game(s) in limited times and Regular Bonus(es) in limited times and ends depending on any limitations; and a stop means for stopping a predetermined design or picture of each line of the changeable indication means on a winning line correspondingly to operation timing; and an updating means which updates the records in the individual games history recording means in a manner of causing specific points values corresponding to the support means for advanced players to be near reference values when an average obtained benefit in Big Bonus is over a predetermined value.
The invention disclosed in claim 22 or 23 does, in order to measure degrees of use of the game in view of the number of achievement of Big Bonus so as to apply a suitable support to players, i.e., the game enthusiasts showing a high degree of use of the game, provide an updating means which updates the records in the individual games history recording means in a manner of causing specific points values for allowing actuation of the support means to be near reference values when the number of achievement of Big Bonus is over a predetermined value.
The invention disclosed in claim 24 does, in order to apply a suitable support to players, i.e., the game enthusiasts showing a high degree of use of the game, provide an updating means which updates the records in the individual games history recording means in a manner of causing specific points values for allowing actuation of the support means to be near reference values when an extent of use of the game is over a predetermined value.
The invention disclosed in claim 25 does, in order to apply supports correspondingly to difference in ages, sexes, etc., so as to correct leaning of classes of players, provide that recorded in the individual games history recording means is personal information which weights specific points values for allowing actuation of the support means.
The invention disclosed in claim 26 does, in order to apply fairly and properly supports in a simulation game through a medium readable by a computer, such as a compact disc or a ROM cartridge, provide a medium storing or memorizing a game program and readable by a computer, the medium comprising a support procedure description describing a disposing procedure for support functions favouring players, the support functions supporting players"" technical intervention without changing fundamental specification of the game device, the game program causing the computer to fulfill a game support method having a reading step reading records in the individual games history for specific players, an allowing step allowing actuation of the support functions on the basis of the read individual games history, and an updating step updating the records in the individual games history upon end of the game.
Next, functional effects of the inventions will be detailed.
In the invention set forth in claim 1, actuation of the support means is allowed by the support allowing means on the basis of the players technical levels qualified by the technical levels qualifying means. That is, actuation of the support means is allowed or not depending upon specific technical levels of players. Hence, there causes no perverted equality between beginners and advanced players and prevents the support functions from being only the nominal as the case uniformly applying the support functions. The support functions can be provided properly correspondingly to players specific technical levels.
In the invention disclosed in claim 2, correspondingly to qualified higher or lower technical levels, a plurality of steps of support elements divided for specific technical levels are subjected to choosing. Hence, beginners low in technical level could be given a careful or kind support, i.e., applied with an effective and minute support.
In the invention disclosed in claim 3, a support element enabling the Bonus designs to be readily aligned on the winning line is chosen in case that the number of games, after a first game in which Bonus is internally determined to have Bonus-flag, is larger with Bonus designs being not aligned on the winning line resulting in no winning Bonus. Hence, beginners who not winning Bonus easily to spend games vainly can be applied with careful support to be effectively saved. The support elements are provided for saving beginners about their disadvantages over a predetermined limit under Bonus internally determined. Advanced players who can early win Bonus do not need to be given such support. There causes no unequalness to Advanced players when not applied with the support.
In the invention disclosed in claim 4, when obtained benefit in the middle of Big Bonus is smaller, a support element enabling to facilitate increase of the obtained benefit is chosen. Hence, beginners who cannot fully enjoy benefit to be obtained substantially in Big Bonus could be given a careful support and effectively saved about their disadvantage in a predetermined limit. Advanced players who can fully enjoy benefit in Big Bonus need little to be given such support, so that there causes no unequalness when they are not applied with the support.
In the invention disclosed in claim 5, a support element enabling winning designs to be readily aligned on the winning line is chosen when the number of games is larger until Bonus is achieved again after the end of a preceding Bonus. A main cause that Bonus is long not achieved may be the fact that Bonus is not internally determined by the random numbers lot, which fact is inevitability not relating to players technique. The players are just in bad luck. It is heard that fortune is directed by players ability, and one of games technique is to coolly decide a time to stop playing the game or to change the game devices for playing with a further one thereof. Advanced players who long undergo bad luck should be also treated similarly with beginners. In such case of long bad luck, an effective support is to enable players to be reduced of failure in winning Bit of wins. A support element enabling winning designs to be readily aligned on the winning line is chosen when the bad luck is high, so that beginners who apt to fail to win Bit of Wins can be saved of disadvantage in a predetermined limit, and also advanced players who can make use of DDT method or the like can be mitigated in precise aiming to thereby reduced in fatigue.
In the invention disclosed in claim 6, when failure in winning is much, a support element enabling winning designs to be readily aligned on a winning line. Hence, beginners who apt to fail to win winning styles internally determined can be saved of disadvantage in a predetermined limit. Advanced players who has little failure in winning are not applied with supports, which does not form unequalness to advanced players who have little disadvantage due to failure in winning.
In the invention disclosed in claim 7, players technical levels are qualified on the basis of points values recognized from the records in the individual games history recording means for specific players. Actuation of the support means is allowed on the basis of the qualified technical levels. Hence, technical levels are grasped from the individual games history recording means for specific players, i.e., a games history stored in a long term, and the support is applied on the basis of the grasped technical levels. Players can be supported suitably correspondingly to their technical levels.
In the invention disclosed in claim 8, the technical level qualifying step qualifies the players"" technical level, and the allowing step allows, on the basis of the qualified technical level, actuation of the support functions described in the support procedure description. In detail, actuation of the support functions is allowed or not correspondingly to players"" technical levels. There does not cause perverted equality between beginners and advanced players and only the nominal support, not like the case uniformly applying support functions. Supports can be suitably applied correspondingly to players"" specific technical levels in a simulation game through a medium such as a compact disc, a ROM cartridge, etc., readable by a computer.
In the invention disclosed in claim 9, actuation of the support means is allowed on the basis of the records in the individual games history recording means for specific players. Hence, actuation of the support means is allowed or not correspondingly to the individual games history for specific players. There does not cause perverted equality between beginners and advanced players and only the nominal support, not like the case uniformly applying the support functions. Supports can be applied suitably under proper circumstances.
In the invention disclosed in claim 10, actuation of the support means is allowed on the basis of comparison between reference values and points values recognized in the records in the individual games history recording means. By means of the system using the points values, players are made interested in points values and the game is made fascinating, and conditions for applying the supports are objective and fair.
In the invention disclosed in claim 11, on the basis of comparison between reference values and points values classified for specific support elements, actuation of the support elements corresponding to the reference values are allowed. The support elements show various features of support functions and apply various supports to players.
In the invention disclosed in claim 12, on the basis of comparison between points values and reference values for points values set for specific subdivided support elements, actuation of the subdivided support elements corresponding to the reference values are allowed. The subdivided support elements are weighted of the contents of supports to thereby apply supports stepwise and minutely.
In the invention disclosed in claim 13, reference values for points values are different correspondingly to difference in aspects of the game. The support may be applied in an aspect of the game but may be not applied in other aspects of the game. Hence, the supports vary correspondingly to the game aspects and can be applied properly.
In the invention disclosed in claim 14, adjustment by changing from the outside the setting of reference values of points values can be made to cause the supports to be readily applied or difficult to be applied. Hence, the Pachislot parlors are enabled to serve the customers in daily different manners or the like.
In the invention disclosed in claim 15, actuation of support means for beginners useful for mitigating difficulties in the game is allowed, so that difficulties for beginners in the game can be eased to provide them with a suitable navigation.
In the invention disclosed in claim 16, actuation of support means for advanced players useful for estimating the game is allowed. Advanced players are enabled to review their games and make use of reflection taken from the review for a next game, thereby facilitating them to further improve their skills.
In the invention disclosed in claim 17, the support means includes both of those for beginners and those for advanced players and can fascinate all the players.
In the invention disclosed in claim 18, for advanced players who show a gain-ratio over a predetermined value, points values corresponding to support means for beginners are updated as to be away from the reference values. Hence, supports can be easily applied to beginners needing supports while supports are hard to be given to advanced players who need little the supports. Thus, a suitable support can be applied with giving importance to saving beginners.
In the invention disclosed in claim 19, for advanced players who show a gain-ratio over a predetermined value, points values corresponding to support means for advanced players are updated as to be near the reference values. Hence, supports are easily applied to advanced players to facilitate them to further improve their skills, resulting in fascinating advanced players.
In the invention disclosed in claim 20, for advanced players who has an average obtained benefit in Big Bonus over a predetermined value, points values corresponding to support means for beginners are updated as to be away from the reference values. Hence, supports can be easily applied to beginners needing supports while supports are hard to be given to advanced players who need little the supports. Thus, a suitable support can be applied with giving importance to saving beginners.
In the invention disclosed in claim 21, for advanced players who has an average obtained benefit in Big Bonus over a predetermined value, points values corresponding to support means for advanced players are updated as to be near the reference values. Hence, supports are easily applied to advanced players to facilitate them to further improve their skills, resulting in fascinating advanced players.
In the invention disclosed in claim 20 or 23, when the number of achievement of Big Bonus is over a predetermined value, such player may be judged as a customer showing high degree of use of the game. In this case, points values to apply supports are updated as to be near the reference values, whereby supports may be easily applied in a next game, providing suitably supports to the customer showing high degree of use of the game.
In the invention disclosed in claim 24, for a customer showing high degree of use of the game over a predetermined value, points values to apply supports are updated to be near reference values, whereby supports may be easily applied in a next game, providing suitably supports to the customer showing high degree of use of the game.
In the invention disclosed in claim 25, on the basis of personal information recorded in the individual games history recording means, points values may be weighted, so that aged persons, women, etc., may be brought into a situation easily applied with supports. Hence, classes seldom playing the game or of few players can be also attracted, thereby correcting leaning or clustering of classes of players.
In the invention disclosed in claim 26, the reading step reads the records in the individual games history for specific players, and on the basis of the same the actuation of support functions described in the support procedure description is allowed by the allowing step. In detail, actuation of the support means is allowed or not allowed correspondingly to the individual games history for specific players. Hence, there does not cause perverted equality between beginners and advanced players and only the nominal support, not like the case uniformly applying support functions. Supports can be applied fairly and properly in a simulation game through a medium such as a compact disc, ROM cartridge, etc., readable by a computer. And upon end of the game, the updating step updates the games history to cause it to reflect the game just having ended, thereby enabling players to have updated information with respect to a next game.